Question: Compute $\tan 20^\circ + 4 \sin 20^\circ.$
Answer: We can write
\begin{align*}
\tan 20^\circ + 4 \sin 20^\circ &= \frac{\sin 20^\circ}{\cos 20^\circ} + 4 \sin 20^\circ \\
&= \frac{\sin 20^\circ + 4 \sin 20^\circ \cos 20^\circ}{\cos 20^\circ}.
\end{align*}By double angle formula,
\[\frac{\sin 20^\circ + 4 \sin 20^\circ \cos 20^\circ}{\cos 20^\circ} = \frac{\sin 20^\circ + 2 \sin 40^\circ}{\cos 20^\circ}.\]Then by sum-to-product,
\begin{align*}
\frac{\sin 20^\circ + 2 \sin 40^\circ}{\cos 20^\circ} &= \frac{\sin 20^\circ + \sin 40^\circ + \sin 40^\circ}{\cos 20^\circ} \\
&= \frac{2 \sin 30^\circ \cos 10^\circ + \sin 40^\circ}{\cos 20^\circ} \\
&= \frac{\cos 10^\circ + \sin 40^\circ}{\cos 20^\circ} \\
&= \frac{\cos 10^\circ + \cos 50^\circ}{\cos 20^\circ}.
\end{align*}Again by sum-to-product,
\[\frac{\cos 10^\circ + \cos 50^\circ}{\cos 20^\circ} = \frac{2 \cos 30^\circ \cos 20^\circ}{\cos 20^\circ} = 2 \cos 30^\circ = \boxed{\sqrt{3}}.\]